


Howls in the night

by Nightmare_Writer18



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bad Weather, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feral Behavior, Full Moon, Fur, Heavy Petting, Help, Hypnotism, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I finally figured out tags yay!, I'm Going to Hell, Late Night Writing, Mouth-to-Mouth, Mystery, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Other, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Scratching, Seduction, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sloppy Makeouts, Suspense, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Turning, Werewolf!Robert Downey Jr., What Was I Thinking?, spooky time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Writer18/pseuds/Nightmare_Writer18
Summary: (I did what I must. I bring you this one shot of Wolf!RDJ. )After your town experiences mysterious disappearances, you find yourself alone on an unfortunately cold night. However, a familiar face keeps you company.
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Reader
Kudos: 8





	Howls in the night

It's been a rough few weeks for everyone. All over the place, there have been mysterious disappearances of various things. From small, fluffy rabbits to high profile criminals no where to be found. At first you were oblivious to the disappearences since it was so subtle like a feather falling down from the sky pure white like it. Only until around the second week did you notice something was off. Some rabbits your neighbors had been raising were found dead with only bones and half torn ears as the only sign they ever existed. The bones were scattered and broken in all sorts of places like glass and had apparently been killed in the night. You remember the weeping faces as they grudgingly dug a hole in their backyard to lay the remains to rest. That was their only solace. Poor them, you thought. Then there was the nearby school's minature farm. Each day that passed, another lamb disappeared from their property one by one. You remember walking by the school, seeing the remaining lambs huddle around each other tightly away from any light including the sunlight under what little shade. Who knows how many would be left after? Last but not least, the old neighborhood bully known as Cut-Throat Keith had disappeared on the beginning of the third week of the disappearances. How could you forget being constantly threatened by Cut-Throat Keith into giving you what little money you had for lunch? What about the time he killed over twenty cats in a few days, sending their empty skulls back to their former owners as a sick present? In a strange way, you were glad he was gone. Even though he had been arrested many times for various crimes and gone through mental care facilities like clockwork, it was obvious he wouldn't change. At least his death, if he was dead, would be mercy on him. More high profile criminals soon followed in disappearing too; disturbingly in the same way Keith did: 

They were all dragged far away from their homes always in the dead of night, leaving only bits of clothing and blood to remain. Meanwhile your town was grieving in their own ways and declaring vengance on whoever or whatever committed these atrocities. Although, that was a short lived promise. As the town settled down again, the animals and your town's people soon moved on back to normalcy. But one thing lingered in your mind: Was it strange to notice every single night the disappearances happened, you always heard a howl? A long, loud and powerful sound which rung through the trees like a great bell. You always heard it thrum and echo. It reminded you of your collections of werewolf movies and novels. How the plot was with circumstances scaring people silly into the same old promises of vengance in their spite of the creature. It was boring to you. Clichés always made you bored when watching a movie. However, something else occured to you. Something had clicked in your mind finally. The idea seemed to have been planted in your head like a mysterious seed which tingled you with curiosity. The howls outside didn't sound completely wolf-like; in fact, they reminded you of it being more...human like. A long sound powerful and dominating with an undercurrent of an unnatural cry to it that somehow blended in like a fine brew of coffee. Another thing which crossed your mind was the coincidence being your local police department not being able to identify the cause of the disappearances. They seemed to have had everything they needed: Blood trails, hair, saliva, torn clothes, and witnesses. However, the blood was only of the victims, the clothes also of the victims, saliva and hair seemed to be from both victims and nearby animals, then the witnesses' reports only revealed they only saw a wolf-like shadow in the night. Most of the witnesses had tested positive for LSD or any other kind of drugs, rendering their reports as false information. The case was dropped at the end of the third week as nothing more but mass hysteria and wild animals seeking unfortunate victims. But what about the human victims? The criminals? Even though most likely they deserved a painful death, they were still human beings. It seemed fate's jaws snapped their lives short. The townsfolk still weren't satsified yet they moved on. 

Tonight was cold. Bitterly cold. Although you had your windows locked tight and your heavy blankets, it could only keep the frigid weather's claws only mere inches away from your skin until you had to toss and turn, finally letting that unfortunate rush in to slice your skin like butter. Each movement made your fingers numb at the tips, your shoulders and back rendered useless, your hair like little shards of frozen glass and your cheeks also numbed. Why did it have to be so cold?, you wondered. Why did that blasted artic wind have to be so strong where you were? But maybe it would be less severe in the morning. It was a foolish yet somewhat convicing small hope. You tried to shut out the bitter and numbing cold out with a shiver, yet again letting more wind in and out your blanket. A hiss escaped your lips; more pain seeping in your body as if someone took liquid nitrogen and poured it on you. It was becoming unbearable. 

Finally, it seemed the night had answered your silent plea. Slowly, you began to drift in and out of consciousness. Your eyes danced around the room, seeing darkness cover the moonlight outside your window for a brief moment like a passing shadow. Although you would be alert at this moment, your mind was also numbed out cold as sleep fills your vision. You yawned softly as sleep welcomed you like a lover. Sweet sleep was here at last. In the thick sheets in a soft bed, your body is somewhat curled into a fetal position as you slept. The weather is too much for your poor, fragile body, causing you to be in this somewhat deep slumber; your body's final defense to preserve your dear life. 

As you laid there, the familiar sounds of distant howling try as it might to reach your ears, didn't. You sensed it was there: the warning bell of danger you are currently unaware of. But the bed and blanket were too much of a comfort to let suspicion phase you. It didn't hurt being ignorant as long as you were in bed safe for another day.

You didn't even care for the sounds your bed made when it creaked and groaned, inviting weight on your bed. New weight. Something had slipped onto your bed now as you still slept, blissfully unaware. It slowly moved and wrapped your blankets underneath it; you still were unaware, caught up in a dream. Something was in bed with you. What was it?

The new weight shifted around for a while before settling what must've been it's chest on your icy cold back. You finally feel something as it leans itself on you, releasing your back from the night's grasp. The sensation makes you shiver, adjusting to the sudden burst of heat. Somehow you are somewhat shaken out of your deep sleep but not enough to be considered awake. Your body had a lot to deal with tonight. Instinct would've told you to scream for help and run away from whatever it was but tonight was to be an exception. It was far too cold to run anywhere and your parents were gone for the night. You decide not to care and let whatever it was around you remain; your brain wanting you to continue preserving your energy. 

On the nape of your neck, soft breathing tickles you. Soft yet heavy, hot breathing. Whatever had invaded your safe place was certainly taking some sort of interest in you. The part of your conscience that was awake considered it both flattering and borderline creepy. However, you knew deep inside your sick little head that you were enjoying the new company. It scared you just a little bit. What if it wanted to kill you? 

As your mind drifts back into a deeper state of sleep, you take note that whoever or whatever was breathing must've had a gravely voice. Each breath carried a little weight of it every time it warmed up your neck. Gravely dark tones swam in the air, soothing you despite the cicumstances like a siren calling to a lonely sailor to sink down for her. The voice was so familiar like a nostalgic dream yet it was somewhat new to you. 

A thick heavy arm rests itself on your side and slowly curls under your waist, snaking its way around you to pull you in for a tight embrace. Strong arms pull you in with ease as if you weighed nothing more but paper. The sudden movement shakes you out of sleep. Your eyes open up to your room shrouded in the night; the only light emanting from the full moon outside your window. They readjust to the darkness and you gasp a bit when reality came back to you. Someone was in your bed and you were all alone with no defense and no way to call for help. 

You couldn't do anything if you tried. You didn't want to. Inch by inch, your body tried to freeze itself up this time. The guest in your bed lets out a small snort of amusement as it feels you tense up like a cat. It now for certain a he, chuckles a bit ; his voice rough as a mountain cave that held a beast inside it. You can't help but feel your cheeks burn a bit at the roughness of his voice. Fully aware and awake, you breathe in deeply nervously to try to settle your nerves. The man in your bed picks his head up to your ear. 

"Hello there little one~" He coos, his voice barely above a whisper. You could fully hear there was an undertone of a growl in his words. You blush harder, feeling a little something grow in the pit of your stomach. The guest in your bed curls you again back in his arms that felt a little itchy this time. This was becoming a little weirder. 

"You poor thing....so cold and all alone." He whispers as he lightly sniffs your neck up into your hair. You could feel what was apparently facial hair rubbing against your skin. The guest lets out an even lower tone: a moan of approval which vibrated your head with tingles.

"Mmmmmmmmm~ you smell sweet" he grinned. In your daze, a distant memory sweeps over you as he drags his nose against your neck again while moaning more. You think you recognize who he is judging by the sound of voice; you barely realize you haven't even thought of turning around to face him. 

You could only speak a little while your lips were nearly gone. 

"Who are you?" 

The man chuckles again. He was getting a kick out of seeing you like this. 

"Take a guess, dear. You know who I am." 

You decide to test him with a fake answer for a tease. Maybe he'll confess before you may embarrass yourself. 

"A model?" 

He grunts. You didn't give him what he wanted. The man's large chest expands briefly before he sighs, letting exhaled cold air touch you. 

"Don't play games with me. I've seen what you've done online. I know all about your little fanpage" He smirks. You couldn't help but squeak a little. Embarrassment chills your bones like the night. 

"No..." You deny yourself. "I'm dreaming. This is a dream. I'm going crazy." 

But you knew the truth. You weren't dreaming. 

"Dear, you aren't crazy. It's me. Your precious Robert." 

That name made your heart skip a beat.

Robert. 

"But...how?" You ask, more curious than afraid. "What is even going on?" 

A warm leg wraps around one of your own as he adjusts himself in the sheets.

"I was around for a while on a small...vacation. A birdie sung to me about somebody feeling lonely. So I came here while you were unaware."

You don't know whether to be flattered or scared. All you could do was lay there with him in confusion borderline paranoia. Finally feeling a bit brave, you force yourself to turn in his grasp to face him. Robert feels you squirm and eases his grip to give you room. The sheets covering your upper body is cast aside by one hand and you instantly regret it. As the cold found you again, you find yourself lost in a pair of golden eyes. 

Robert's eyes were bright gold, giving the illusion of a glow under the pure moonlight. His face, softly illuminated and his facial hair had glints of light on it like wet grass at dawn. His dark hair was fluffed up and messy. He was as handsome as he looked in all the photos and videos of him everywhere online. Yet they always paled his beauty in comparison to when you were now inches away from his face. Robert flashes his iconic smile, revealing what looked to be two fangs extending his natural canines; adding a predatory look to him. You uncontrollaby shudder seeing the pair of fangs. Robert laughs darkly at your reaction. His hands find your shoulders, giving them a tight squeeze. You could feel his strength even in his palms like he could tear you up in one painful second if you were to somehow anger him. 

"You are always so cold."

At this point your face is practically a rosy pink. You've practically fallen under his spell, tangling you further into him. His hands rub your shoulders in small circles with his thumbs as he breathes deeply.

"Come to me." he whispers in a drawling tone.

You feel hypnotized under his eyes as he smiles at you. Your mind fogs up your common sense, making you slip bit by bit under him. You didn't mind it at all. As long as it was him, everything else didn't matter. 

"The cold can't touch you here. Not while you're in my arms." 

You crawl to him, craving his heat; craving for him to save you from the heartless weather.

"That's better." 

He embraces you again as he pulls the blankets to cover you. You feel small being pressed near his chest. Up close, you could smell on his shirt the faint scents of pine cones and blood. 

Wait. Blood? 

The thought of blood would've deterred you from him but his spellbinding golden eyes made you stay where he wanted you to stay.

Still in a trance, the man infront you cocks an eyebrow and leans in to your face. You feel his breath on you again as his eyes take in your presence. You're helpless in his arms. His itchy arms. 

Robert raises his head again, meeting your gaze. 

"I'm sorry. Am I making you itchy?" 

Even in a trance, you find the will to nod your head. He looks at you with a slight sympathetic look. 

"Sorry. It's not easy being like this." 

"No...no...its fine..." Your voice draws out. 

"Well, alright then." 

You feel a little sorry for him. A little

A moment later, he breaks the silence again. Robert lifts up your chin with a little push of an index. A small, devious grin etches itself on him. 

" May I?"

Your eyes slowly shut before you could speak again, making you fall back asleep. Whether it was the strain of his gaze or the cold air lulling you, it didn't matter. 

Your head rests in his hand, giving him a way in. He chuckles to himself with the same roughness as before. But his speech was much softer than before. 

"Heh. Fell asleep." 

As you sleep again, he approaches your face in an unhurried matter with his mouth open. You couldn't see them yet you knew the two fangs you'd see right now. In a strange manner, no matter what would happen, you would accept the gesture. His eyes close as he lets his lips move to your own. Hot lips branded themselves on your numbed ones. It was as if he were reviving them.

Robert's mouth releases his tongue inside your own as he begins his own rhythm. He snarls a bit, asserting he was the only one in control. You don't dare open your eyes and allow him to invade your mouth. You reciprocate his approach and open your mouth a little wider. His flavor mixes with yours. In and out. He heaves. You breath. His lips have practically eaten away most of your lips; biting and sucking on your flavor while heavily panting hot breath. He bites down on your lip and tugs it between his teeth. A low growl emantes from his throat with each tug. You were helpless like prey. You could only muster a small groan of pain and pleasure. His canines were sure to make your lip bleed if he didn't let go soon enough. 

Your mind is swimming with ecstasy. You heavily breathe as your heart beats in your ears. Robert slides both of his hands, cupping your face. He leans it again and just offers you a simple kiss this time. You reopen your eyes to see his face again, this time with looking a bit more growth in his beard and the sides of his ears. 

He smirks at you as he moves under your sheets to be ontop of you. His weight pushes you further in your bed, letting out a creak. You didn't expect him to be so heavy. It was like putting a boulder on top you. 

The heavy man slithers ontop you and just gazes into you. Your heart almost can't take it. It beats louder and louder in your own ears. You were almost afraid it was going to burst out of your chest. 

"I can hear your heartbeat" he mumbles as he lays an ear to your chest. 

You tense up a bit at his words. Then something occures to you. The golden pair of eyes, the excess hair on his face, the fangs and the itchy arms seem familiar to you. The realization hits you as you connected the dots together. Was he a...werewolf?

And another piece of the puzzle revealed itself. The town killings. The animals and the criminals. Dead bodies. Missing people. Strange evidence. The blood on Robert's shirt. Everything came back to you.

Was Robert behind it? 

What were you going to do? 

Nothing. There was nothing to do. Besides the town moved on already. You sigh to yourself and try to accept the facts. 

Laying a hand on his thick, fluffy hair, you scratch his head soothingly. Robert lets out a purr like sound of approval.

"Hmmm I guess you figured it out, huh?" 

You say nothing. Hot flashes run across your body. 

"And you aren't mad at me for what happened to them?" He snickered.

A part of you screams inside your heart. Your theory was proven right. 

"No." 

"Then why have you been so quiet? Do I... scare you?" 

In truth, you were a little scared. 

"I...um..I-I" 

Before you could find the words, he lifts his head up and mets your eyes again. They now had a little glow in them. Then his gaze is downward to your exposed neck. He licks his lips as he eyes the rest of your body hungrily. The feral part of him was beginning to rise. Robert pants over your body, letting his fangs gleam. 

"Not all monsters have to be scary" 

You blink. 

"What do you mean?" 

He says nothing more as he leans in to your neck. The only sound you heard was a slightly unhinged gutteral grunt. His wet tongue falls out of his mouth and you feel it now licking your skin. You gasp at the sensation and accidentally grip on his hair tightly. Robert lets out an angry snarl and you release his hair immedietely. 

"Sorry!"

"Don't be. I liked your grip."

A sly smile crosses your face. Confidence bubbles in you; giving you a small idea of what to do. 

Both of your hands get themselves lost in his wild hair. In clockwise circles, they massage the sides of his head. You can tell he enjoys it as he purrs again. Excitement swells in your chest as would pride be. Now you were enjoying this. 

"Yes...yes...more...mmmmm...." He begs like the desperate animal he is.

You giggle seeing his face with the same look of ecstasy, his eyes rolling back in their sockets. Robert curls his arms around your waist again, locking you in a firm grip. 

A low exhale escapes his lips. 

"Give me more, darling"

You follow his order. You take one hand out of his hair and slowly slide it to the nape of his neck. A momentary gasp from him turns to a tiny nibble on your collar bone. It was like playing a little game. Give and get. Easy. 

You kiss his head, rub his hot back, and he leaves you little hickeys and scratches on your own back with claw like nails. Teases like that slipped into more sloppy makeouts and your clothes being threatened of being ripped off your skin. Robert's shirt was already torn up, ready to release him in one pull. No words needed to be spoken as moans and groans of deep arousal were already its own language. Somehow it reminded you of a battle for some sort of control. Yet you didn't desire anything like that. Both of you stop for a moment as the feral man rests his head on your shoulder. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. There was only the sound of the cold winds outside and him. Only pressed up against him, a loud heartbeat emanates from him like a fire in an old fireplace. He hums a bit before leaning in your ear. 

"So. Are monsters still scary?" 

You smirk. 

"No." 

Robert chuckles rather in a sinister way this time. You don't feel his claws sharpen behind your back nor did you feel the fangs crawl on its perfect tips to a large vein on your neck. 

"No? Heh. They aren't scary when they are nice and fed." 

Those words send a chill down your spine like an ominous xylophone. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I mean that I have done this long enough." 

Fur covers more of his back and chest like a blanket in mere seconds and a new row of sharp teeth reveal themselves. You tried to scream but only mustered a small wail, realizing what he meant. 

"You lonely ones are so easy. I don't know why I went through this trouble." He smirked.

Before you could say anything, you were cut off by your own scream as fangs broke through your skin like glass. 

In your bedroom, were howls in the night.


End file.
